A problem area for cleaning exists in swimming pools along the pool side walls adjacent to the normal water level. In this region, sticky scum tends to deposit itself along the upper edge portions of the side walls in a manner roughly comparable to the ring which tends to develop in bathtubs. This side wall area of the swimming pool requires frequent cleaning.
The object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a simple, effective and convenient device of an inexpensive nature to clean the stated area of the swimming pool side wall with minimal physical effort on the part of the user.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cleaning device of the above nature which is highly simplified, inexpensive to manufacture, essentially unitary and manually operated without the need for any other power source.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.